1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to low boiling point medium power plants, and more particularly to a compact power plant of the type described wherein heat exchangers, a turbine, a generator and other equipment are rendered unitary in structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In building a low boiling point medium power plant of the prior art, it has hitherto been customary to construct and install a heat exchanger, a turbine, a generator and other equipment as separate and independent entities. Such plant generally includes a heat exchanging section for introducing waste heat into the plant. Due to the fact that the temperature of waste heat is generally low, the heat exchanging section tends to become very large in size, thereby making it impossible to obtain a compact overall size in a low boiling point medium power plant. Such plant uses a low boiling point medium, such as freon, which is very expensive. Since the low boiling point medium tends to leak to the outside, it is necessary to exercise extraordinary cautions in constructing a sealing mechanism for the medium and to routinely observe extraordinary precautions in the operation of the plant. In view of the technical and economic problems thus involved in this type of power plant, full realization of advantages from use of this type of power plant has been hampered by inability to provide satisfactory solutions to these problems.